


Wolves Aren't Deceiving

by SlenderverseTrash



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Jeff Cannot Deal™, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Emo Jeff & Toby, Crossdressing Occurs, Homophobia, I Blame Tumblr, I Blame Tumblr For This One, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Abusive Relationships, Inspired By Tumblr, Internalized Homophobia, Jeff's Parent's Are Still Dead™, Lots Of Anime References, M/M, No Smut, Pining, Rating May Change, References To Intercourse, Sexual Innuendoes, Sharing a Room, Slightly Perverted Jeff, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, Things Burn, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Toby Dresses Up Like A Fairy, Totally Drawing Up Pictures For This, but not too slow, college students, gay boys, i don’t know how to tag, so much pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlenderverseTrash/pseuds/SlenderverseTrash
Summary: Jeff has recently been kicked out of his apartment by his roomate, and he turns to his friend Toby for help. Toby agrees to let him stay at his apartment, if he pays half the rent. But this might not have been the best idea.OrToby makes the mistake of letting Jeff move into his apartment for a few months.





	1. Bad Idea, Toby

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not great at writing. That's obvious enough. But I can write well enough to write this exactly how I want it written. These chapters are probably going to be short, but most people don't mind that. And to those that do, this isn't what you should be reading. Anything written by me will have short chapters.

 

"Come on Toby." Jeff pestered, leaning over to peer at what Toby was working on. Toby ignored him, pretending to be focused on the notebook he was currently writing in. Jeff pulled the notebook put from under Toby's pen, leaving a long black mark across the page. "Damn it Jeff." Toby muttered, trying to reclaim the notebook as Jeff flipped through the pages. He stopped on one, and just as Toby managed to touch the notebook, Jeff started laughing. "What?" Toby asked, wrenching the notebook from Jeff's grasp. There were words written on the page.

 

_Wolves aren't deceiving._

_It's the sheep that don't bother paying attention._

_There is no wolf in sheeps clothing._

_There's just sheep ignoring what's right in front of them._

_When teeth pierce their flesh,_

_it's their fault._

 

Toby blushed from embarrassment, and closed the notebook. "It's not funny!" He mumbled, hugging it to his chest. "If I agree it's not funny, will you let me stay with you for a while." Toby shook his head, dropping the notebook on the kitchen table and pulling open the nearest cupboard. "Hungry?" He asked Jeff, scanning the various items in the cupboard for something he could microwave. "Yeah." Toby pulled down a box covered in orange plastic wrapping. "I've got ramen noodles. Want some?" Jeff looked up at him. "Yes." 

Ten minutes later, the two were sitting at the kitchen table, eating ramen noodles and Toby had accidentally brought up music, causing them to get into an argument about Toby's taste in music.

"Only depressed emo kids listen to what you listen to." Jeff said, and took another bite of noodles. "Lies!" Toby said, slamming his hands down on the table. "Dude, you listen to My Chemical Romance, All Time Low, and Green Day. Any person ever would tell you that's emo music!" But Toby wouldn't listen to Jeff's argument. "I don't care what other people say. It's not emo!" Jeff shrigged. "If that music isn't emo, then i'm not gay." It was then Toby knew he had lost. Jeff was gay. Extremely gay. And Toby didn't care. Because he was gay too. "Fine! It's emo music." Toby mumbled, admitting his defeat and shovelling noodles into his mouth. Jeff grinned triumphantly. "I win." He said, and finished off his noodles. Toby shrugged, immersed in filling his stomach with noodles. He had his reasons for not letting Jeff stay with him.

 

He was gay for Jeff.

 

Really, really gay for him.

 

But, like the idiot he always claimed he was, he made a deal with Jeff. Right there, sitting at the kitchen table, slurping noodles. "If you pay half the rent you can stay here." Jeff agreed to pay half the rent, and it was only half an hour later, when Toby was in the shower that he realized exactly what he'd done. 

 

"Dammit!" He shouted, punching the wall of the shower. "What exactly was I thinking?" jeff wasn't there at the moment to hear him ranting because he'd left to get some of his stuff. Jeff moving in was one of the things Toby had wanted for years. But that was before he realized he wanted Jeff to be more than a friend. Now he was trying to figure out how to get Jeff the hell out of there because he knew he would screw up and out himself to Jeff on accident. It was inevitable.

 

But it's not like he could call Jeff and say "Hey, sorry, you can't stay here because i'm bound to tell you i'm gay as hell for you."


	2. Knives And Pens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling lazy as hell and i've been writing nonstop lately, but I can't help it. Words flow freely in black ink and graphite.

Jeff flopped down on the couch, his white hoodie lifting a little, exposing his abdomen. Toby’s face flushed with colour, and turned his gaze away, pretending to be focused on rearranging some plants on a shelf. “So, what’s wrong Toby?” He asked, and Toby shrugged. “Why would you think something’s wrong?” “First off you’re rearranging things, making it organised, and last I checked, you’re not a very organized person. Second, your cheeks are red and your movements are very stiff, as if you’re walking on eggshells. Am I making you uncomfortable?”

”No, i’ve just been feeling sick lately.”  _Yes, you’re making me uncomfortable. I don’t know what i’m supposed to do when my crush is sitting less than ten feet away._ “Are you sure?” “Positive.”  _No. I need to be alone but i’m afraid if I go to my room i’ll start crying from stress and I don’t want that because it’ll smear my eyeliner and I just put it on, plus you might walk in and ask why I’m crying. Oh shit what do I do?_ Toby took a deep breath, pushing the last potted plant into place and heading for the bathroom. “I’m checking my eyeliner.” He said before Jeff could ask.

 On the bathroom counter was Toby’s notebook, and after he shut and locked the door he picked it up, flipping to a blank page. 

 

_I swear i’m alright._

_This is normal for me._

_My head is clouded with the smoke and ash._

_The smoke and ash that accompany my unrequited love._

_Burning away at the back of my mind is the fire._

_The ever unfaltering fire that is my affections._

After scribbling that down, he closed the notebook, and began fixing his eyeliner, which was unnecessary because it was totally on point today. “Okay, now I know something is wrong Toby.” Jeff said from outside the door, and Toby crissed his arms. “What do you mean?” “Your eyeliner is always perfect. Always. I swear that’s your superpower. Perfect eyeliner. So it makes no sense for you to fix perfection.”

”Alright fine. I’ll tell you the truth. I’m masturbating.” Jeff broke into laughter, and Toby cursed. “I know you’re not.” Toby couldn’t see it, but he could guarantee there was a shit eating grin on Jeff’s face.  


End file.
